Secret
by Nodoka997
Summary: Quand un petit Eliatrope est rongé par ses secrets et qu'une seule personne peut l'aider... Yugo/Amalia


Alors, voilà. J'avais une idée à propos d'eux deux qui me trottais dans la tête depuis trèèèèèèèèès longtemps (n'est-ce pas Aeryleh ? XD), mais je ne l'ai jamais mise par écrit.

J'ai pas osé te faire lire ça, Lulu, parce que j'ai super peur que ça fasse un peu (beaucoup) une pauvre guimauve dégoulinante et pathétique, mais je le publie quand même, pour avoir vos avis (même très négatifs, allez-y, hésitez pas !), et en plus j'ai peur que les persos soient OOC. Bref, c'est pas glorieux tout ça ^^'

Bref, en vous souhaitant quand même une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Yugo tournait et retournait dans la pièce, indécis. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Réellement. Cela faisait un mois que la bataille des Griffes Pourpres était terminée, et il était là, tout seul, tentant désespérément de trouver solution à son problème. Enfin, problème. Pouvait-il appeler ceci un problème ? Il s'agissait surtout d'une _peur_ qu'il espérait infondée.

Il n'avait jamais montré à quiconque ce qui se cachait en-dessous de son bonnet. Tous ses amis avaient tenté au moins une fois de le savoir, mais il avait toujours refusé, même avec son propre frère. Pas parce qu'il voulait conserver une part de mystère, ni parce qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance ; il avait juste incroyablement _peur_. Peur que leurs regards changent face à ce secret révélé ; peur d'être vu comme un monstre à défaut d'une personne d'une espèce disparue. Il était un Éliatrope. Il n'y avait plus que deux Éliatropes dans ce monde, et lui seul était assez grand pour se rendre compte de sa différence.

Théoriquement, tout le monde le savait. Mais que se passerait-il si cette différence était exposée au grand jour, sous tous les regards avides de remarques et de ragots ? Si malgré tout ce que ses amis lui avaient dit, ils se détourneraient de lui ? C'était stupide, incroyablement stupide, mais allez dire ça à son estomac qui se tordait ou à ses poings qui se serraient.

Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, ne rien faire le rongeait – presque littéralement. Adamaï voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais comme Yugo ne voulait rien lui dire, il ne pouvait rien faire. Un élan de culpabilité le traversa. Il était cruel, à agir comme il le faisait.

- Yugo ?

Celui-ci sursauta. Que diable faisait Amalia chez lui ? La princesse dût voir son air perdu puisqu'elle annonça :

- Adamaï ne savait plus quoi faire ; il dit que tu es bizarre depuis presque une semaine maintenant. Il m'a appelé en dernier recours.

De nouveau il ressentit la culpabilité se ficher dans son cœur telle une flèche empoisonnée. Ad' était tellement gentil avec lui, et il ne pouvait que lui causer du souci. Il balbutia, mal à l'aise :

- Désolée, Amalia, je crois que tu es venue pour rien. Ad' s'est trompé, je vais très bien.

Il tenta un début de rire, mais il ne parvint qu'à éviter de s'étrangler de justesse tant sa gorge était serrée. Amalia, pas dupe un seul instant, soupira :

- Tu es un très mauvais menteur, Yugo.

L'Éliatrope sentit ses yeux brûler sous le ton inquiet – malgré la réprimande à peine couverte – de la jeune princesse. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, n'est-ce pas ? C'était trop dur. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que montrer ses cornes face à tous ces petits Éliatropes, geste si libérateur à ce moment-là, lui pèserait autant de retour dans son monde ? Alors, il se lança.

- Amalia, il... il y a bien quelque chose.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attendre la suite avec un geste encourageant ; elle se doutait déjà de cette affirmation. Yugo prit donc son courage à deux mains et annonça :

- C'est à propos d'un secret.

- Un secret ? répéta la Sadida dans une moue interrogative.

- Oui... Un secret, répondit Yugo, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Sa gorge ne s'était pas desserrée comme par magie, et parler se révélait être incroyablement compliqué. C'était très frustrant. Amalia parut comprendre et trouva comment s'y prendre avec lui : ses mains se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules et elle murmura – chuchota presque :

- Yugo... Quel que soit ce secret, je ne te jugerais pas.

Le jeune Éliatrope se sentit libéré d'un poids. Comment avait-elle pu trouver les paroles exactes ? Il respira donc un grand coup avant d'annoncer :

- C'est à propos de mon bonnet.

- Ton bonnet ?

Malgré la question, Amalia semblait avoir commencé à comprendre le ''problème''. Elle savait que Yugo avait toujours refusé de montrer ce qu'il y avait en-dessous, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Tu as peur de montrer ce qui est sous ton bonnet ? réalisa-t-elle.

- Oui... avoua Yugo dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle gentiment.

- ... Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, honteux.

La princesse ne perdit pas patience. Elle ne répondit rien ; encore une fois, elle garda le silence, laissant à Yugo la place dont il avait besoin pour se confier. Encore une fois, elle avait su comment réagir pour ne pas l'étouffer ou le faire se refermer complètement. Bien que les mots semblaient coincés dans son thorax, l'Éliatrope fit un effort et dit d'une toute petite voix :

- Peut-être parce que ce qui est en-dessous montre à quel point je suis différent.

- Yugo, si j'ai bien appris quelque chose aux côtés de mon père, c'est que la différence est une force. Les gens qui te jugent parce que tu es différent ne sont que des cervelles de Iop...

En réalisant que cela pouvait être mal interprété elle se corrigea :

- Enfin, des crétins. Il y a des cervelles de Iop qui peuvent parfois faire preuve d'intelligence, sourit-elle.

Yugo sourit à son tour en songeant à leur ami commun, d'un minuscule sourire, mais Amalia le prit comme une victoire personnelle.

Une idée vint brusquement à la jeune princesse. Elle hésita un instant, ayant peur de bousculer un peu trop l'Éliatrope ou de commettre un impair, mais elle tenta tout de même le coup :

- Yugo, osa-t-elle, si tu as si peur que ça... Tu peux me montrer, à moi.

Yugo releva la tête vers elle, presque apeuré. Il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même dans cette peur qui dictait ses gestes ; il n'était que l'ombre de l'ombre de lui-même. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Et Amalia, malgré le côté terrifiant de ce que cela impliquait, lui offrait une solution sur un plateau.

Il ne dit rien. Il leva lentement les bras, anticipant déjà son propre geste. Avec un mouvement saccadé il se décida enfin et retira son bonnet d'un coup sec. Il ferma les yeux en entendant l'exclamation de surprise de la princesse Sadida.

- C'est...

Il serra ses paupières plus étroitement encore.

- C'est magnifique, Yugo.

Stupéfait, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Amalia ne mentait pas. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, sa bouche formant un demi-sourire émerveillé. Elle répéta, plus fort cette fois, presque dans un rire :

- C'est magnifique !

L'Éliatrope sourit à son tour, heureux.

- C'est magnifique, dit-il.

Amalia ne comprit pas cette affirmation ; comment aurait-elle pu ? Yugo parlait du geste de la jeune princesse à son égard. Et comme si un signal avait été lancé, ils se mirent à rire tous les deux ; l'un dans une libération bienfaitrice, l'autre dans un soulagement ébahi.

Alors, naturellement, ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Ils ne surent jamais lequel des deux osa dire cette phrase, évidente mais pourtant toujours un peu difficile à prononcer :

- Je crois que je t'aime.

Il y avait d'autres peurs, d'autres problèmes, Yugo n'avait avoué qu'une partie seulement du mal qui le rongeait ; mais à cet instant, il se sentait juste bien, espérant que ce moment durerait toute une éternité.


End file.
